Nine
by Mysterious-Nights
Summary: When trouble brews in Mystic Falls, everyone's lives will begin to change. But what will happen when someone from the past shows up, how will everyone react? With a new face in Mystic Falls, will it be enough to end the life of a very old one? Who is she and what can she bring to the table? OC (This story will follow the story line of TVD)
1. Prologue

_**So I have had this story in my head for a while and I have decided to write it out and give it a shot. So I hope you enjoy! This is only the beginning.**_

* * *

**Prologue  
**

* * *

The Mystic Falls Grill was packed, chattering between locals polluted the air. Tonight was the Night of the Comet Festival, everyone was out by the town square waiting for the passing of the comet. Jeremy was sitting at the bar waiting for Vicki to return, frequently he felt Elena's eyes bore into the back of his head. He knew she meant well, but he was over her overprotective ways.

The door swung open and revealed a raven haired girl with beautiful crystal blue eyes. She scanned the crowd, a few locals watched her, knowing she was an out of towner. The soft clicks of her heels attracted attention of a few men with hungry eyes and left women reeling. She made her way to the bar, and leaned against the counter. Jeremy turned to see her, not knowing how long he was staring, he quickly turned when she made eye contact.

Elena was laughing with Bonnie when she saw Tyler nodding towards Jeremy's direction. Quickly she turned around and watched the mysterious girl make her way towards the brown haired troubled teen.

"Dark colors, black nails, and angry look; I'm going to go with rebellious phase." She said as she sat next to him. He looked over at her with curiosity. Her soft black waves rippled down her back, she wore zipped red leather jacket, and blue jeans.

"So, what's your story? Everyone's got one." She tugged on his black hoody and took a sip of her drink. She continued seeing he hadn't responded, "It usually helps venting to a stranger, no biased sidings."

He took drank his soda and looked at her, "My parents died last year, and my sister is constantly on my back about the things I do. Not to mention, how I am chasing a girl who only goes back to her douche bag of a boyfriend."

"If someone takes the time out to protect you, you don't just push them away. One way or another you're going to depend on them soon, don't waste your time on other people who are blind to help. And if you ask me, your sister is worried for you and this girl sounds like a complete bitch. " He looked at her with a small amount of shock at her blunt honestly but quickly recovered.

"So what's yours?" She raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

He motioned a hand towards her, "Your story?"

Her mouth making an 'O' she nodded, "You know the usual troubled past story, mom was a junkie and dad bailed before she popped me out. Typical teen angst story."

"Have you ever tried to find him?" She chuckled at Jeremy's question, "You know, you aren't so bad. How old are you?"

"16, you?" Elena tried to watch what was going on, without the group noticing.

"16 as well." He eyed her drink, "If your my age how did you get a drink? I've been trying with every new bartender." She downed her drink and looked at the doe eyed teen. "A magician never reveals their secrets." He laughed as the girl smiled brightly.

"I see, so you have this whole mysterious vibe going for you-" Jeremy was quickly cut off by Elena's appearance, his smile faded quickly into a frown.

"Hey Jere, who's this?"She asked with curiosity. Jeremy groaned, "Elena, you don't need to check up on me every 20 seconds."

The raven haired girl smiled, "Consider me just a... stranger." She got up and placed her money on the bar. "It was nice chatting but I have people to check up on before I leave. It was a pleasure meeting you both; Jeremy remember what I said." She began to leave as he called out for her."

"Wait, can I at least get your name?"

She turned a round a smirked, "Well that would kill the whole mystery vibe, the whole point was to open up to a stranger after all." She winked and walked out of the bar, with her heels clicking against the floor board. The warm air tousled her longs locks, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she made her way down the street.


	2. Revelations

_**Please follow, favorite and review!**_

* * *

**Chapter one: Revelations **

* * *

"I see you're packing, that's a good sign." John stated as he entered Isobel's large estate. The dark haired woman threw her jacket down and smirked, "Won't be long now."

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?"

"I don't have it yet." She turned and began walking. The oldest Gilbert followed with desperation in his voice, he knew this was the only way to protect his family. "Then why did you call me?"

"Cause I have the next best thing." Isobel smirked at John's face. He stood their in shock as he saw his nephew trying to stand up but was quickly pushed down by an older gentleman. Quickly recovering John faced Isobel in anger, "The hell are you doing?" He breathed in a low voice.

"Getting what I want." She said in a icy voice, with no emotion behind it.

"Yeah well, he's my nephew and you're gonna let him go right this second." He pointed at Jeremy, her minion smirked at John's attempt to intimidate Isobel. Smirking the female replied in a cool voice "That godly ring on your finger comes off."

"Come on, come on Isobel, I know you. Okay? It's me John, you can't hurt him; He's just a kid." John pleaded. Isobel batted her eyelashes at the man, "I'll kill him to prove you wrong."

"Really, are you that far gone?" He hissed in anger of Isobel's remark. He realized questioning her wasn't getting anywhere and quickly tried to reason with her, "L-Look I know you've changed. Okay, but the old Isobel is somewhere in there still, isn't she?" Isobel looked at the ground in sympathy, "Come on let him go." Jeremy watched as Isobel's face change from guilt to emotionless. "How about another surprise?"

Before John could respond, Isobel called in her other minion, Cherie. The brunette woman struggled with a smaller female who had a black bag over her head. Her hands were bound together as she constantly kept demanding her release, "Look whoever the hell you are-" She was quickly cut off by being pushed into Frank, one of Isobel's minions. The female quickly returned back to her spot behind Jeremy.

She stumbled in her skin tight lace blue dress and black heels, Isobel nodded and Frank pulled the bag off of the girl's head. John looked at Isobel with anger realizing this girl was around Jeremy's age.

"What is this? What ar-" Isobel put her finger up to silence John. She smiled at the girl who was trying to figure out where she was.

"Let's skip the whole introduction and get to the point shall we? Where the Gilbert device?" Jeremy got a better look at the girl and realized who she was. He didn't speak up but he knew her from the night of the comet, the 'Stranger' who passed by town.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, so can I leave?" She deflected the question, only to feel a tight grip on her shoulders. The young blonde behind her whispered in her ear, "If I were you I would answer the question."

"Was that suppose to intimidate me? Cause the only thing scaring me is your breathe." She made a snide remark, only to be pushed into a chair beside Jeremy.

"You know your daddy came in here yesterday. Let's just say he pissed me off, so I see this as payback. I know he doesn't have that much interest in you. You know, tossing you to the curb like that along with your whore of a mother." She tried to get up but was forced down with one minion's iron grip. "You have to feel some anger. I'll make you a deal, you tell me where the device is and I will make sure you get your chance to torture and kill daddy all by yourself."

"You know if you were trying to get me on my good side, this wouldn't be it." Isobel quickly wrapped her fingers around the girl's neck and lifted her from her chair. Ignoring John's shouts to not hurt her, she motioned for her minions to silence him. The female grabbed a candle stick and hit John over the head while the man continued beating him until he stopped moving.

"Now as I was saying, Kenzi, don't make this harder than it seems."

"I'm sorry but need I remind you I was taken from a house party and thrown into a basement. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sit in a wooden chair surrounded by a circle of Calamus root, for two days? I've been out of touch with the world."

"Don't lie to me, it won't end well. It would be unfortunate if something happened to the ones you loved."

Kenzi smirked at Isobel, "Too bad I have no one left." The older female rolled her eyes and threw Kenzi to the floor, "I'll be back later." With that Isobel walked over John's body and snatched the ring off his finger; Throwing it up in the air and catching it, she left the house.

* * *

"I thought you said you never met your dad." Jeremy said as he helped Kenzi up to the seat she was sitting in before.

"No, I just chose not to answer it. You assumed, remember?" He smiled as he came back with ice for her neck, "So who is he- Your father, I mean?"

She looked down, "You're very curious aren't you?"

"And you're very secretive, aren't you?" He retorted. She looked at him and sighed, "Damon." Jeremy eyes widened at the revelation. The teenager looked around to see the guards no where around them. "H-how?"

"Witches can be very tricky."

"You're a witch?" He asked. She played with her necklace, the gold dainty held a blue stone like gem that was encased in gold wires. "You caught me." She smirked, "But of a very different kind."

"But I don't understand how is Damon Salvatore of all people your father?"

"My mom was a junkie you are asking me?" Jeremy stood up and put the ice down on the table, "Do you know why Isobel is threatening you? What is this thing she wants?"

"Am I being interrogated right now? I don't know, you should ask the guy lying on the floor." She pointed to the guy, who began to wake up. Groaning, Jeremy ran over to his body and helped him up, "Uncle John?"

"I'll get him a towel." She said as she walked over to the kitchen, quickly she examined where they were guarding. She saw the male standing by the front door and then saw the girl down the hall.

Jeremy helped John to the other end and sat him so he would use the couch as a support. Hearing the clicks of a heel he looked up to see Kenzi walking over and handing John a towel filled with ice.

"Thank you." He looked at the girl curiously as she sat on the arm rest of chair Jeremy was sitting in. He examined the tiny girl, she was slim and dainty looking but had a masked face on, covering her emotions.

Jeremy went straight to the point without a hesitation, "What is this Gilbert device she wants?"

The older male sighed and looked at Jeremy, applying the ice to the side of his head he spoke, " Your ancestor invented a weapon- A device that's extremely harmful to vampires. We've been trying to get it."

"Why?"

John was silent for a bit before he began speaking, "Cause there's a group of vampires from a long time ago, that wants revenge on this town.

Kenzi cut in and look at the male while crossing her legs, "But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires? That makes so sense."

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead," He lifted himself up and looked at Jeremy then the Kenzi, "Look, kids, no on ever thought vampires would return to this town- Not in modern times but they have. And we have to destroy them."

"All of them? No- There are some good ones out there." He looked at Kenzi for help but she stayed silent. "There's no such thing." He shook his head.

"I don't believe that."

"Well, your dad did." The sandy haired man said. Kenzi opened her mouth at statement he made. "And as his son, that should mean something to you."

Jeremy looked at his uncle, a man he knew all his life in anger, in shock at the revelation, "How did my father know about all this?"

"Who do you think taught me about the family history?" Jeremy stayed silent, trying to take it all in. The silence lasted a while until John broke it once again. "How are you tied to all this? Why did Isobel question you?"

The raven haired girl knew she couldn't trust this man, but she also knew she couldn't get on his bad side. Driven so hard with hate, she didn't want to get stuck in the cross fire. "I-I don't know. One minute I'm at a party, next thing I know I am locked in a basement for two days."

"She said something about your father? Who is he?" He began to interrogate her. She looked at him, "I didn't even know he was in this country or even alive. All I know is that he's alive and he never even looked for me." Jeremy watched as tears sprang from her eyes and he knew his uncle was believe every second of it. He smiled internally at how deceiving she was.

She stood up and composed herself before she leaned down towards them. With natural instinct the huddled together, "I have a plan to get you guys out. The two zombies are by the front entrance, I, on the hand, found a second way out. I unlocked the back door, I will create a diversion while you two run out."

John looked at the girl, "You can't just expect me to leave you here. Isobel will kill you, if she finds out."

"Look this is our best bet. I want you to go to the kitchen, fake your pain, I don't care just make it look real. Count to ten and then make a run for it, got it?"

Jeremy looked at her soft violet eyes, "Are you sure about this?" She nodded. Grabbing her hand he looked at her, "I will find a way to get you out of here, I promise." She smiled at the older man. He began to groan in fake pain as Jeremy stated how he was going to bring him to the kitchen.

Before they left, Kenzi grabbed his arm, "Make sure he doesn't close his eyes, we don't know how bad the injuries are." He looked at her in shock before nodding. As he brought his uncle to the kitchen he kept thinking about what she said.

She had told him something verbally but managed to speak to him telepathically, _'Don't tell anyone anything about me, I'll find you and explain soon.' _

He felt his uncle pull him, braking him out of his train of thought. Motioning towards the door he realized ten seconds were up, as he ran for the door leaving the sink on he heard Kenzi scream that voices were talking to her.

* * *

"Where are they?" Isobel yelled as she stormed into the sitting room where Kenzi was sitting in a chair smiling.

"My best guess is home..? You know you should tell your minions to keep better watch next time." Isobel walked up to her and yanked her out of the seat. "Well I guess you'll just have to do."

The bell for the town square's clock rang as Isobel approached Elena.

"Where the device?" Isobel asked as she appeared behind doppelganger.

"Where's my brother?" She said as she took a step towards her biological mother. "This isn't a negotiation. Where's the invention?"

Hugging herself, Elena asked again, "Where's my brother?"

"Do you really think I came alone?" The older vampire smirked at the girl. Two of Isobel's minions appeared with Kenzi at hand, hands held tightly by Frank. Elena turned around and saw the girl, noticing how familiar she is. Turning back at Isobel, she gained confidence and spoke, "Do you really think that I came alone?"

She turned around and smiled at the two brothers, "I got you guys a little present. Just in case you didn't hold up your end of the bargain."

"Mackenzie.." Damon breathed out as Isobel turned around. Before Elena could react Isobel became annoyed, "For god sakes, call home."

"What?"

Rolling her eyes she repeated herself, "Call home and ask to speak to your brother, Jeremy." Elena quickly dialed her phone and began speaking to Jeremy. The two brothers had their eyes set on the small witch who was struggling against one of Isobel's play things.

"You were never going to hurt him." She turned to the dark haired woman.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." She said smoothly.

Kenzi laughed and looked at the female next to her, "Obviously not, just look at her clothing." Isobel looked at Kenzi who muttered a sorry and saw Damon smirking at the remark. Stefan smiled at the feisty remark as Elena began, "But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me?"

"Cause he's in love with you." Stefan held his head down as Elena looked at Damon with confusion.

Isobel smirked at the awkward situation, "And if that didn't work, I took his daughter as a back up plan." Elena looked at her with confusion, then looked at the raven haired girl. Isobel stuck her hand out waiting for the device to be placed in her hand. Sighing Elena, stepped forward and gave it to her, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Elena shook her head and spoke in a low voice, "For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

Isobel smiled, a genuine smile that made an uneasy feeling settle in Kenzi's stomach, "Good-bye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you're not Katherine." She looked at Elena one last time and stalked off towards Kenzi.

"It was such a pleasure knowing you. It was fun, while it lasted."

Kenzi smiled at her, "It was displeasure knowing you, Isobel. Oh, and by the why next time you get a new set of zombie slaves, make sure you include dental care because his breathe smells like the anus of yeti or it maybe from having his head so far up your ass." Isobel's eyes bored into Kenzi's head as she and the other two left.

Stefan ran to Elena as she began softly crying, holding her in his embrace. Kenzi avoided Damon's eye contact, knowing he was going to flip. "We are going to talk sooner or later." Damon said in a low voice as he appeared next to Kenzi. Rolling her eyes she changed the topic, "Can I leave? I feel awkward with her crying and us just watching."

"No." Elena looked up at Stefan and saw as he was looking at Kenzi. She wiped her cheeks and looked at the raven haired girl; She saw the resemblance between the two.

She walked up to Kenzi and smiled, "Hi, I'm Elena." Kenzi smiled back, "Kenzi." Elena quickly pulled her into an embrace which cause the witch to tense up, "Oh, there's hugging involved." She relaxed and patted Elena's back and looked at Stefan, who chuckled.

"Are you a vampire?" Elena broke the hug and asked her, looking at her father who nodded, she shook her head.

"No, I'm a witch." Elena looked at her confused, "Long story." Was she replied. They all just stared at each other knowing Elena had questions but couldn't think what to ask first.

"Okay," Kenzi dragged the word out, attempting to break the silence, "It was nice meeting you, Elena. You know, Uncle Stefan writes about you all the time." She decided to make Stefan feel awkward, out of enjoyment.

"Come on." Stefan whispered to Elena, motioning her to follow him back to his car. She nodded and waved, Kenzi watched the girl walk away but quickly called out. "Um, Elena?"

Elena turned around and looked at her, "Your uncle, is hiding something. Something bigger than that Gilbert device, I saw it. Just watch out, he can't be trusted and tell Jeremy too."

The doppelganger just looked at the girl as Kenzi turned around, "Can I go home now, I've been wearing the same crap for two days."

"Your staying with me." Before she could even protest, they quickly sped away towards the Boarding House. Once inside she looked at him, "Why can't I just go back home?"

He sighed and walked towards the living room, pouring himself a drink he looked at her. He knew she couldn't be protected any longer, "Now that Isobel knows about you, it's only a matter of time before others find out about you." She looked at him in silence, "What do you mean?" She asked in a low voice.

Downing his drink, he felt the liquor burn down his throat. She looked at him unable to read him, "You are one of the rarest kinds of witches left in the world. You being born from a witch and a vampire is unheard of. You don't know what people will do just to get you."

She inhaled sharply and looked at him, "I'm going to go shower now." He nodded and watched as she made her way to her room. He poured himself another glass and he heard Stefan come in.

"Damon, we need to talk."

"About what, brother?" He said as he smirked at his brother. "About what Isobel said." Rolling his eyes, he looked at his brother and watched as Stefan descended the staircase, taking another sip he looked at the fireplace. He watched the flames dance around as Stefan began to speak.

* * *

_**So I hope you guys liked it. Kenzi clearly isn't a normal kind of witch, like Bonnie. I am going to elaborate more on her story as we go on and see how she is different from other witches. I added small details of why Damon hid her but you will see why that happens later on. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!  
**_


	3. Founder's Day

**Chapter Two: Founder's Day**

* * *

**One week later**

"So how did you like Bonnie and Care?" Elena turned to Kenzi as she saw the young girl grab the white fluffy skirt inside the shopping bag. "Caroline is so happy all the time, I thought I was going to suffocate with all of her hugs", Elena rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, at least you know she likes you."

Kenzi was in the bathroom with the petticoat on and spinning around in it, "Speaking of liking, what's the deal with the male testosterone rising in my house? Every time your mentioned they both look at each other."

She shrugged and put the rest of the clothes away, "I don't know. I think after the whole Isobel thing they're just on edge."

"How do I look?" Elena turned around to see Kenzi with the petticoat and a towel over her head to mimic a bonnet. Jeremy opened his door to use the bathroom to see Kenzi staring at him wide eyed.

"What are you-"

"Please, sir can I have some beverage?" She asked in a British accent, he chuckled at her joke. He looked up to see Elena about to speak and he turned around and closed the door quickly. Kenzi turned around to look at Elena who sighed. Taking the towel off and untying the petticoat she made her back to Elena's room.

Elena answered her unspoken question as she hung her dress for the Founder's day parade, "He's still mad at me because I had his memory erased."

"Oh." Kenzi said as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs. After a week of being in Mystic Falls Kenzi and Elena became close, mainly because she was the only one she knew other than Jeremy. She liked Elena even if she was the main source for drama, she felt she could be who she is when around the doppelganger.

"So how are planning explaining to everyone why you're here?"

"I was just say I am a cousin or something, I came from Russia after my mom died because I had no family other than them." Elena looked at her, "Isn't that basically the truth?"

Kenzi stood up and tapped Elena on the nose, "The best lies are the ones closest to the truth, young grasshopper." Jenna came in, smiling, "You ready?"

Elena groaned as Kenzi laughed, "Yeah well, I'm gonna go into the other room, have fun putting that dress on."

"Wait you aren't going to help?" Jenna asked. Kenzi laughed as she walked out, "I think I broke my wrist curling that mane she calls hair. Bye Jen-Jen!"

Kenzi walked into Jeremy's room to see him holding a red vial. She closed the door behind her, the teen quickly turned around and hid the vial. "Hey" He breathed out as she crossed her arms and walked towards him, knowing he was hiding something. She still had yet to talk to Jeremy about everything but never found the right moment. She saw a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, the room was cool but she knew it was due to nervousness. She inhaled the smell of Jeremy's cologne in the room, she also smelt a faint smell of perfume.

"Was Anna here?" He looked at her as she sat on his bed with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah she was. How'd you know?"

"I can smell her." She saw he had a confused look, "Another thing I have to explain later on." He nodded, she could tell he was acting awkwardly silent. Standing up she went to his mirror and examined her outfit. She re tucked in her white blouse into her jeans and threw her black chanel jacket and looked at him. She looked at him with his gray wife beater and his confederate solider look a like pants. She stayed quite and examined his muscles and how they twitched.

Looking up at him she said in a cool voice, "You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not what are you talking about?" He looked at her, she could tell he was faking it from a mile away. She sighed and began to walk out, before she opened the door she turned to him, "Oh by the way, if I find out you plan on drinking her blood to turn, I will personally stake you, got it?

He looked at her in disbelief not saying anything, "See you at the parade, good luck." She smiled and walked out.

"Bye Jenna and Elena! See you there." She heard a grunt in response followed by Jenna yelling back at her, "Bye, Kenz."

* * *

The sun was getting low in the sky after the parade, Kenzi kept walking through the crown looking for a familiar face. She felt peoples' eyes on her, she tried to ignore it. She finally found Damon and Jeremy but she could tell it wasn't a good thing.

She saw the raven haired vampire, keeping a tight grip on his forearm. "It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy turned to leave but was stopped by Damon once again.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Kenzi quickly ran up to them only to be beat by Stefan, "Let him go."

Damon looked at Jeremy with pure anger but soon let go of him. The blue eyed girl looked at Jeremy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said in a low voice. Stefan turned to nodded towards Damon, in silence clearly annoyed. "What my brother is trying to say is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you and your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish it hadn't." Kenzi stayed silent as she saw Jeremy look at the ground, "Shouldn't have made me forget."

He turned around and stalked off, Kenzi watched as her father turned to Stefan, "Good cop, bad cop- I like it."

"What are you doing?" The light brown haired vampire turned to his brother.

"He's being a punk."

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it." Kenzi rolled her eyes as she felt the male testosterone level rise. Damon tilted his head and got closer to his brother, "Oh, there's only one do-gooder hero role available. Oh, my bad. I'm sorry."

"Get over yourself." Stefan quickly responded to Damon's sarcastic comment. Kenzi was annoyed with the whole Elena competition situation, the last time she visited Stefan and Damon were fighting about her and once again they were fighting about her.

"You both need to get over yourself. This is like the whole Katherine situation all over again. You would think by now you learned." The both turned to her, "Oh, like I didn't know about Katherine and your weird love triangle, everyone knows the story. Both of you need to grow the fuck up, we are family. This isn't 1864, I have been alive for 63 years and not once have you both ever stopped fighting. It ends now."

Kenzi stalked off leaving the brother's to fight again. As she is walking she heard Liz and the mayor fighting as they entered the police station. "You wanna use our town as bait?" She hissed as she walked in with John and the mayor in tow. Kenzi looked around and went in the alley way, taking off her clothing she shifted into a cat. Sitting on the window sill outside she listened in through an open window.

"Our children are here."

"We need to do this," She heard John urge. "We have no choice. This is the reason for the secret council. Our founding fathers created the secret council just for this purpose."

There was a moment of silence until Liz spoke again, "I'm the sheriff it's my call and I say no."

"Richard. let me talk to the sheriff alone." Kenzi heard a few footsteps and a door close, she knew she couldn't peer in or it would look weird.

"John you're not thinking clearly." She began walking and Kenzi turned to look in, "I'm not gonna change my mind about this." In an instant she saw John hit the blond woman over the head, knocking her to the ground. Shocked, Kenzi felt like she couldn't move. She watched as John dragged the sheriff's body and and handcuffed her to wall pipe. Quickly she ran back into the alley and shifted back into her natural form and went out to look for someone she knew.

As she was running she kept think, Why would they use the founding family's as bait. She was breathing hard and found Anna, she had met Anna through Jeremy when she caught her outside. Kenzi had grabbed her and began choking her behind the house asking why she had captured Stefan and tortured him. Anna quickly pushed her against the wall and told her it was the tomb vampires. She explained everything that had happened and that she just wanted a normal life, quickly dipping into her mind she knew she was being honest.

Kenzi quickly scanned the area and when she found no one she ran to Anna. "I need your help."

"I need yours."

"The founding family's have a trap set up where they are using themselves as bait-"

Anna grabbed her shoulders, "I know, I know. The vampire's are coming they think, I'm with them but I'm 're attacking after the fireworks."

Kenzi looked at Anna in fear, "Find Damon or Stefan, anyone and tell them." Anna nodded and began to run until Kenzi grabbed her arm, "They think Bonnie dispelled the device but she didn't. I heard it in her mind today, don't ask how just tell them. Try to get them out, please."

"Stay safe." Anna and Kenzi ran off separate ways trying to find who ever they can. She looked all over the place and eventually found Elena, Stefan and Damon walking together, she ran as fast as she could to them.

"Tomb vamps are here. Founding families are the target. Get Kenz and her out now."

"Guys!" They looked at her. "You need to leave." Damon said nodding towards Stefan.

"The device wasn't deactivated. I heard in Bonnie's mind that she was scared that Elena was gonna hate her after today. I didn't get what she meant until I saw John hit the sheriff over the head when she disagreed about using the families as bait." Elena looked at her in shock, all of them did.

"Get them out. Now."

Damon ran off as Elena yelled, "Wait. Jeremy's out here somewhere."

"You guy get out, I'll find him. Stefan getting hurt won't help. Go!"

Kenzi ran off looking for Jeremy. She quickly ran inside the grill and found Caroline sitting with Matt. "Care!"

She smiled at the Kenzi, "Matt this is Kenzi." Matt turned to see a very frantic Kenzi, "Care, where's Jeremy?"

"Uh- the bathroom I think. Why-" With that Kenzi ran off as Caroline turned to Matt with a confused look on her face. She heard the Mayor beginning his speech, she knew time was running out. She opened the Men's bathroom but found no one, "Gilbert!"

She ran past the women's bathroom and heard Anna's voice. She opened the door and found Jeremy and Anna in there. "Anna! You need to get out!"

Jeremy looked at her, "What? Why?"

"The device it wasn't deactivated, they're attack-" With that Anna went down screaming holding her head. "Anna!" Jeremy turned to see Kenzi gritting her teeth in pain as she leaned against the wall. "What's going on!" He screamed, he held Anna and saw as Kenzi began shifting. He looked at Anna, who's eyes widened, Jeremy turned to see Kenzi turn into an all black cat, before he could even respond, two officers injected vervain into Anna and dragged her out. He shouted and pleaded as they took her, he looked back at Kenzi to see the same necklace she wears wrapped around her neck as a collar, her eyes widened. She was lying down in pain; Jeremy looked fearfully at her as she shifter back into human form. She groaned, Jeremy went by her.

"What just happened?" She looked up, "Stupid fucking Bennett witch." Jeremy saw she was naked and quickly turned around as she threw her clothes on. "They took Anna."

"We're gonna find her." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

A tall man ran down the street and grabbed Jeremy, "We need to get you out."

"Ric, I'm not going anywhere, Kenzi and-"

"You're sister told me." He pleaded and grabbed Kenzi as well.

"No, you guys go! I have to find uncle Stefan and Elena."

Alaric turned around and looked at the girl, "What-"

"Go. I have to find them and get that little Bennett bitch." Kenzi quickly ran off ignoring there shouting, she saw Bonnie with Stefan and Elena and darted for them.

"Elena! You can't go in there!"

"Bonnie what are you doing?" She grabbed Bonnie. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Kenzi raised her hand and caused Bonnie to fly backwards. "Not as sorry as I am going to make you."

Elena looked at her in shock, "Go! I'll lower the flames!" Her and Elena began walking in, Kenzi stayed at by the edge of the door and closed her eyes. Elena watched as Stefan went in. Elena kept shouting loudly, she heard a loud banging noise. Kenzi tried to hold her concentration but kept becoming distracted by Bonnie shouting and Elena's calling. "Oh my God!" The raven haired girl opened her eyes and saw Stefan come out with Damon.

Kenzi ran over and hugged him and Stefan, whispering how scared she was. Elena rubbed her back, "It's okay. They're fine, you're fine." Stefan kept coughing as he pulled Elena in a hug. Bonnie stood there blankly with no expression as she watched them. Kenzi turned and looked at her in anger, "You have ten seconds to get out of here or I will kill you myself." Bonnie looked at Damon and then back at Kenzi, she silently walked away.

Elena looked at Kenzi, in a way she never saw her, she was dark. "Mackenzie, I'm fine. I'm fine." Damon breathlessly said as he grabbed her into a hug.

* * *

"Anna's dead." Damon leaned against the door of Jeremy's room. Jeremy looked at him and sighed, "I figured that once they took her away. Even though Kenzi said we could save her, I knew it was too late."

"I know you cared about her."

"Yeah I did."

"I saw her killed." Jeremy stood there, silent. He was at a lost of words at that moment. He couldn't cry, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. All he could do was hear the echo of Damon's words in his mind, "I was watching, and all I could think about was... I wanted to help her. But I couldn't."

"Why are you tell me this?" Jeremy's voice stayed strong not cracking with emotion.

"Because I care about daughter, and she cares for you. I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again." Jeremy stumbled back and sat on his bed. He looked down at the ground, "But it's your choice."

"Look.. I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why, I still feel empty. Alone." He shook his head trying to find words, "And making ,e forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong."

Damon walked up towards Jeremy and looked down at him, "What I did to Vicki... was wrong." He nodded, "Sorry for my part." Jeremy was silent as the raven haired vampire walked away.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain;" He called out at Damon. Damon slowly turned around, "That they can turn it off if they shut out their humanity."

"That's very true." Damon said in a confused voice. He didn't understand why he would ask that question. "Is it easier that way?"

"Is what easier?"

"Life."

"Life sucks either way, Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

"Is that what you did?" Damon showed his guilt, his sadness, his regret. "I did it for... I did it for a long time." He paused and looked at the teen, "And life was a lot easier. But I had to change eventually, I had to face everything I did. And I wouldn't go back now." Jeremy looked down at the ground as Damon walked away. He didn't know what to think in that moment.

Anna's death echoed in his mind.

* * *

John walked towards the door when he heard soft knocks at the door. "Coming." He opened the door to see Kenzi, her eyes were wide.

"Hi, um, I'm sorry. I know it's late."

He smiled and shook his head, he moved aside to allow her in. He was careful not to allow her in, to see if she was a vampire. She walked inside and smiled shyly, "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I can check up on Jeremy. We kind of got into a huge fight and I thought I should apologize." She gave him a fake excuse not wanting to mention anything that happened, knowing she wasn't suppose to know what's going on.

"Yeah, of course. He should be in his room." She nodded and made her way upstairs.

"Um, thank you." She turned to him with a curious eye. He sensed her confusion and continued, "What you did last week- At Isobel's. That was brave of you." She smiled at him.

She knew he was a complete idiot when it came to vampires but, she knew that was how he was raised. He didn't choose to be close minded, she saw what he did and even if it was wrong, he just wanted to protect his family.

"You're just trying to help your family, even if others don't see it that way." She smiled at him. She still didn't like him but she respected his will to protect his family. He nodded, "I'm going to go to sleep, so just lock the bottom door when you leave."

John was surprised that someone understood him. He only wished Elena and Jeremy could see that as well. She walked up the stairs and found Jeremy asleep, closing the door behind her she walked to the bathroom, to shut off the light and then leave. She smiled at his sleeping form knowing he had a horrible day.

As she walked into the bathroom she quickly saw an open prescription bottle, she walked over curiously and picked it up to see it was empty; Her eyes widened. She looked down to see the empty vial of blood in the sink.

"No he fucking didn't." She breathed as she dropped the pill bottle and ran over to him. Shaking him harshly, she begged him to wake up. She heard commotion downstairs but, was too worried for Jeremy to care. "Wake up! Don't do this to me, Gilbert." He never moved. She quickly got up and called Damon only to reach his voice mail.

Waiting for the beep she paced the room, almost in tears. "Papa! Call me back! Please! This is important." She hung up and began crying. She didn't want Elena to come up here and see him like this. It would kill her, to see him make this decision based on one bad day. Quickly dialed Stefan's number, once he picked up she told him to come to Elena house quick.

She was on the floor staring at him when Elena came in. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" The teen's eyes flew open and looked at Elena. She was about to speak when she Kenzi on the floor with tears running down her cheek. "Kenzi?"

Kenzi looked at him in fear, all she could do was point to the bathroom. Elena looked at her and raced to the bathroom to find the same thing Kenzi had found earlier. "Jere? Who's blood is this?"

"Anna gave it to him." Kenzi looked up at her, wiping her tears. "Are you- Is he a.. vampire?" Jeremy looked up at Elena who was standing over his bed; Her eye widened with fear.

"I'm not sure." Kenzi gasped, in fear. She heard sirens, and a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." Elena had tears running down her cheeks as well, running down stairs, she opened the door. Kenzi heard the door open and people enter the house, she stood up and walked to the door. Jeremy stayed quiet that whole time, he was scared as well. He didn't know if it worked, he hoped it did but a small part hoped not because he saw how Elena and Kenzi reacted.

"It's your uncle." She said in a cool voice, "he was attacked." He looked at her stunned. Elena ran up the stairs with Stefan as Kenzi walked over towards the far corner. "He said Anna, gave him her blood. A-And he took these pills, and now he's looks fine. I found Kenzi on the floor crying. Then again, I-I just don't know."

Stefan walked towards Jeremy and placed his hands on his neck, kneeling in front of him. "Come here look at me." He looked into Jeremy's eyes, the brunette quickly pushed his hands off of him, "No, I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same."

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena looked at him as Stefan struggled with him.

"No." Stefan breathed. He grabbed Jeremy's face roughly to hold him still, "He's fine."

Kenzi walked up slowly, "So you mean he's not a vampire?" She stared at Stefan, he shook his head and began pacing.

Jeremy looked at the ground, "Dammit."

"Don't say that. Jeremy- Jeremy, why would you say that?"

He looked at her as if she was blind, "Did you hear about what Anna, what happened to her tonight?" Kenzi covered her mouth, while Elena shook her head confused. He stood up and looked at her in the eyes "She's dead."

Stefan grabbed Jeremy roughly and pulled him down, "Jeremy, sit down. I'm very sorry about Anna." Jeremy struggled not wanting to look at him but Stefan forced him, "It's very important you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you tried to kill yourself right now, you could really die."

Smacking Jeremy on the neck he spoke in a harder tone, "Hey! Do you understand me?"

"Uncle Stefan.." Kenzi put a hand on his shoulder, she looked at him concernedly. "Yeah I understand."

He got up and hugged his niece tightly, "It was smart to call me, Kenz." Elena looked at him as he was hugging Kenzi who was staring at Jeremy, "What about the pills he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die. So Anna's blood actually healed him."

A knock came at the door, "Ms. Gilbert?" Stefan let go of Kenzi and looked at the officer, "I'll be right there." She said.

He nodded, "You need to be at the hospital, I'll stay with Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at Elena, "No I don't need a babysitter."

"I can do it." Kenzi looked at both of them and nodded. "It's not babysitting when we are both the same age, right?"

Elena looked at her and shook her head, "One of the tomb vampires came in the house. It's not safe, what if-" Kenzi put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, I can handle myself." Elena looked at Stefan, "I think if two of us were here it would be good. Just in case the vampire comes back. "

She looked at Stefan like he was catching the hint, "Are you stupid or are you brain dead?" She began laughing while they all stared at her with no amusement.

"Come on guys. Get it? Brain dead, cause he's supposedly dead?" Everyone looked at her with a blank expression, rolling here eyes she spoke again, "I can take care of myself Stefan Elena needs you at the moment, so go. I'm not taking no as answer."

Elena hugged Kenzi, "Thank you." Breaking the embrace she walked out the door. Stefan looked at Kenzi, kissing her forehead he left behind Elena.

* * *

"Are you going to even talk to me, Kenz?" Jeremy pleaded as she threw the pill bottles and vial away. She ignored him and walked out the bathroom, he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Please. I'm sorry, I know it was stupid. So much happened tonight, I couldn't wrap my head around it all." She looked at him wanting to forgive him but she was still angry at him. Even after her warning he went behind her back. He stared into her icy blue eyes and watched her sigh.

"Fine." He looked relieved, "But if you ever do that again I will-" He pulled her into a hug, "I know, I know."

She broke off the hug and looked at him, "We'll talk about everything tomorrow. Right now, you need to get ready and go to sleep." She heard the door open and heard Elena's voice, "Jeremy?" She looked at him, as she heard foot steps come up the stairs. Pushing Jeremy inside the bathroom, she touched his arm, _"That's not Elena. Stay inside here."_

Kenzi walked out his room and looked at Elena look a like come up the stairs, "Hey Mackenzie." She smiled. Kenzi smiled at her sweetly knowing it was only going downhill from here.

"Hello, Katerina."

* * *

_**Kenzi can turn into a cat? What? Please Review guys!**_


	4. Blast From the Past

_Kenzi walked out his room and looked at Elena look a like come up the stairs, "Hey Mackenzie." She smiled. Kenzi smiled at her sweetly knowing it was only going downhill from here._

_"Hello, Katerina."_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Blast From the Past**

* * *

Katherine looked at Kenzi and smirked, "How did you know?"

The raven haired girl smirked, "Well, I could tell by your repulsive smell of desperation.. and no one calls me Mackenzie anymore." Kenzi lifted her hand up causing Katherine to fly down the steps and smack into the wall.

"Kenzi! What is going on?" Jeremy yelled at the top of the stairs, "Jeremy get back in your room!" Kenzi screamed. The brunette grabbed Kenzi by her hair and through her down the steps. She laid on the floor and groaned, Jeremy didn't know what to do.

"You know, I have to say. You are pretty good, just not that good." She watched as Kenzi crawled down the last few steps into the foyer. She ran down and grabbed Kenzi by the neck. Jeremy watched in fear as Kenzi's feet dangled, Kenzi threw her hands up towards Jeremy.

"Reaching out for help?" Katherine teased her as she watched her struggle for air.

"No, but you should." She grabbed the candle stick and hit Katherine over the head. Dropping Kenzi to the floor she watched her gasp for air. Touching the blood on her forehead, she smirked, "Element of surprise, not bad." She ran over towards Jeremy but was quickly blocked by an invisible force.

She turned around and chuckled, "Nice parlor trick."

Kenzi smiled, "You know I never had the pleasure meeting you in person but now I see why everyone can't stand you." She smirked as Katherine fell to the floor in pain. Gritting her teeth, she held her head in agony.

As Kenzi heard the door open, she broke concentration which allowed Katherine to escape. She saw Stefan, Damon and Elena walk through the door with wide eyes as they saw a broken candle stick on the floor and a very angry Kenzi.

Examining the girl, they her standing unbalance with a busted and bloody lip along with tousled hair. Elena approached her slowly, "Oh my god, Kenz, you look like hell."

Tilting her head to the side she smiled angrily, "I look like Katherine happened." Damon's eyes widened, "Why would she come back?"

"Well, gee thanks for calling back." She began walking with a limp due to one of her heels breaking. She looked down and the back at the group, "That thing owes me a new pair of Georgina Goodman shoes." She said in a deadpanned voice.

She kicked off her heels, "I'm going home." Damon stood in front of her and leaned his head down to look in her eyes, "I will kill her for this."

"I'm sure you will." She walked past him and held her hand towards Jeremy, "The shield is down, I'll see you tomorrow." She closed her eyes and shifted into her cat form. Elena watched wide eyed as Kenzi dropped and vanished; With in mere seconds a cat appeared under her heap of clothing.

"How she manages to make a joke after being in a fight with Katherine, I don't know." Stefan said as he watched the cat run out the front door and into the night. Everyone remained quiet, Elena had her mouth opened wide in shock. Stefan moved as Damon closed the door, still holding Elena to his chest Stefan looked down at her.

"She- She just turned into a cat."

"Yeah, Elena. We all saw it." Jeremy said as he stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

* * *

Kenzi woke up with sun blazing through the window, she turned to see Damon sitting on her bed. "Good morning sleepyhead." He smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She groaned, "12:30" She sat up and put her hair in a pony tail and stared at him, he smiled at her softly. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

Damon grabbed her hand a rubbed it softly. He looked into her blue eyes and saw so much of himself in him. He knew she was going to be put in danger sooner or later, but he didn't care at that moment. Even if he didn't act like the greatest father, he was always there for her. The raven haired vampire looked down, knowing he let her down the night before, he was so wrapped up in his own world, he didn't get to her in a time of need.

Instead Stefan had come to the rescue and helped her, when he knew she needed him most. "You know I can't read your mind right? You being undead, you don't send out brain waves." He chuckled at her comment.

"I'm just glad you are here." She smiled at him widely, pulling him in an embrace she exhaled. She missed him, she missed moments like these where he was a father not a vampire or the bad guy. Even though he was irrational she still loved him.

"I love you, dad."

He sighed into her neck, breaking the embrace he looked at her, "I love you too, Mackenzie." He patted her leg and stood up and walked out the room.

"Time to get ready!" He did his devilish smirk. _'And back to being a jackass vampire.'_ She thought as she got out of bed. She quickly made her bed and went into the shower.

Damon walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his large fire place and grabbed a small wooden box, opening it he pulled a photo out. He put the box back and walked over to his bed and sat down.

_'1954, USSR (Mackenzie ballet)'_

He looked at the photo of the small seven year old, wearing her costume for her dance recital, she was lifted up in the air by her father both looking at each other and laughing. Damon smiled and remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Папа, папа! Знаете, что?" (Papa, Papa! Guess what?) A small child of ran up to the raven haired man , as he took his hat off. He smiled hugged her tightly, "Что это такое, Маккензи? "(What is it, Mackenzie?)  
_

_"Мой концерт завтра!" (My recital is tomorrow!) She squealed in pure happiness. Her arms were still around his neck, he laughed. She was always the smallest of the group but always the most determined to prove she wasn't small._

_"Похоже, вы нужны новые ботинки для большой сцене." (Looks like you will need new shoes for the big stage.) _

_"Действительно, папа?" (Really, Papa?) She jumped around, excitedly. She smiled brightly at the news as he nodded. He hugged him and kissed his cheek, she knew her mother was unable to pay for expensive items since she was shunned from her family due to her relation with Damon. He often sent money but, the money usually went to rent and and necessities they need to survive. _

_"Ну, ничего для моего красивой девочкой." (Well, anything for my beautiful little girl.) She pouted at him and narrowed her eyes, "Я не мало больше, папа. Я семь сейчас, я большой!"(I am not little anymore, Papa. I'm seven now, I'm big!)_

_He laughed and kissed her forehead, "Yes you are, but you will always be my little girl." He spoke in English, she only knew a few words since she was still learning. She ran into the kitchen, still in her school uniform, calling for her mother to tell her the news._

_A woman appeared out from the kitchen, she wore a white dress shirt tucked into a long red skirt the stopped at her ankles and black ballet flats. Her soft brown hair was in soft waves, wrapped in a a delicate scarf that was used to block from outdoor weather. _

_"Thank you, Damon." She said softly, he smiled at her and saw as she held her daughter's hand. _

_"Of course, Irina." (Pronounced: E-Ree-Na) The young girl put her back pack down on the table and smiled at her parents. _

_"I'm happy." She said with her thick Russian accent, her first words in English brought joy to Damon. He smiled brightly and laughed as he picked her up._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kenzi walked back into her room and closed the door. She threw on a orange patterned summer dress that had a large rectangle on the from with various patterns and her black ankle boots, and quickly applied her make up. Once she was finished she walked down stairs to find Stefan in the kitchen drinking a coffee.

"Dude what are you like 40? It's like 1:30, who drink coffee at 1:30?" He rolled his eyes as she walked to the pantry and grabbed a cereal box.

"It helps with the cravings."

Throwing her hands up in a mockingly surrender stance she sat down and began eating out of the box, "As long as you don't eat me in cat form, we're good." She laughed at her pathetic joke and shook his head. He pointed to the cereal box, "Why don't you pour it into a bowl instead of eating lucky charms out of the box?"

"Cause that's a lot of work. Unless.." She smirked and saw him shake his head. "No, I am not going to."

"Please, Uncle Steffie." She pouted her lips as he gave her a hard stare. She knew it would work one way or another, "Fine!" He said as he put his coffee mug down.

"What do you want?"

She smirked at him, "Pancakes!" He rolled his eye and began getting the ingredients as she pulled out her phone and took a photo of Stefan. She sent it to Elena and Damon with the words, "Bitch made."

She laughed at her own text message, they stayed silent for five minutes while she was texting Elena. Putting her phone down she looked at Stefan, "Do you have plans today? I'm really bored and I haven't been able to to hang with my fave uncle yet."

He flipped the pancake, as he spoke to her, "I'm your only uncle, Kenz." He put the pancake on the plate and put it in front of her along with utensils. "I'm going to Mayor Lockwood's wake and meeting Elena there."

"Syrup." Kenzi pointed to the end of the Island counter, Stefan walked over to retrieve it while she spoke, "No offense, but that's kind of morbid. Like what kind of date is that?"

Tossing her the syrup, he leaned against the counter and looked at her with a Are-You-That-Dumb expression, "It's not a date. Plus, you should come and meet the locals."

"Um, why would I meet locals where a dead guy is being laid in his living room?"

She ate a pancake moaning in a sing-song manner and gave him a thumbs up, "Well, because you are going to school here and I thought you should get to know the town people." Kenzi looked up from her pancakes with a disgusted face, she began talking with her mouth full of pancakes, "Whaa you mean, Sshcool?"

"Kenz, swallow then talk." She quickly swallowed her food and looked at him, "No.." She shook her head as he smiled at her, once again she said "No" in a more firm voice.

"Why? I did all my years of school! Not much has changed, I am not going to school. That's your thing not mine."

"Well it will be your thing, Kiddo." He said as he grabbed a fork and ate a piece of her, "It would look strange if you began living her and never went to school, right?" She slapped his hand away as he went for another piece of her pancake, "Why can't you guys say I am being home schooled or whatever. You can easily get away with the 'She's new to the country and still adjusting' card."

"Nope, you are going." She shook her head. She hated school, she already knew she would get in trouble because she had a tendency to 'talk back.' "DAD!"

Damon entered the kitchen, "No need to shout. What is it?" He said as he saw Stefan tense up while he walked towards the fridge to get more blood.

"Do I really have to go school?" She looked at him as he poured a cup of blood and raised his eyebrows, "Looks, like Stefan beat me to that conversation. Must say better he hear your complaints than me." He drank the cup and put the container back in the fridge. She looked at groaned, "School ruins everything." She got up and walked out the kitchen.

"Are you going to at least finished the pancake you made me make you?" Stefan called after her.

"I'm protesting. Now lets go to this stupid thing." She yelled back. Stefan looked at Damon who shrug, "She's your problem. You mentioned it not me."

* * *

Kenzi walked up to the front steps to see a young guy greeting people at the door. "Who's the cute doorman at two o'clock?"

"That's the son- Tyler Lockwood." Stefan whispered towards her, "Oh, sexy and sad. Maybe he needs some comforting?" She winked to only receive a disapproving glare from her uncle.

"Oh calm down, Steffie poo I wasn't being serious." She approached Tyler and smiled, "Hey, I'm Kenzi." He dragged his eyes up and down her body and smirked, "Tyler. I've never seen you here before." He stuck his hand out.

She nodded and accepted his hand, "I'm new. I heard about your father, I give my condolences even if I never met him." She leaned and kissed him politely on the cheek. She saw he smiled seductively and walked in the house with Stefan.

"Was the kiss on the cheek necessary?"

"I just grabbed his hand, like we were holding hands. I panicked so I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't going to wait 30 seconds to start shaking his hand."

"Oh, you are too much like your father at times. Stay out of trouble, please." She turned to him, "You're going to leave me all alone. I don't know anyone here!"

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled, "That's how you make friends, Kenz." He walked away into the crowd. She sighed and walked towards the table filled with food.

"Kenzi, am I right?" She quickly turned around to see a blue eyed blonde haired boy. She smiled and shook his hand, "Yeah that's me."

"I'm Matt, Caroline introduced us but you were in a hurry." She made an "o" with her lips and nodded, "Yeah, I remember. I'm so sorry about that, I was looking for someone."

He smiled, "Yeah, yeah I figured. Are you starting school here or are you just visiting?"

"Starting, unfortunately. My cousins think it's a good time to start."

"Oh who are your cousins? Where'd you move from?"

"The Salvatores and I came from Russia."

He looked at her shocked, "That's far." She nodded. She sense the conversation going dead soon so she quickly changed the subject, "So, is Caroline coming?"

She noticed he looked down at the ground, she automatically thought they broke up. "She- She's actually in the hospital, she was in a car crash."

"Is she okay? What'd they say?"

He shrugged, "They aren't sure, but I have a feeling she make it through. She's a fighter." She nodded sympathetically. He checked his time and put his drink down, "Oh I've got to go and visit her right now, I'll see you around, Kenzi." She waved as he left. She ate a grape and walked towards the back of the house, _'What do I even do now?' _

She heard grunting in another room, always looking for trouble she followed the noise. Peering into a cream colored sun room she saw Katherine gritting her teeth as Bonnie stood there. Quickly Katherine changed her emotion and smiled, "You're gonna have to better than that. I've been around a long time. Katherine ran at vampire speed and began holding Bonnie her neck against the wall. Internally groaning and cursing at herself for intervening. She walked in and closed the door behind her, "Katerina. I see you've decided to pay your respects. Kind of funny, usually respect implies morality, which you clearly lack."

Katherine let go of Bonnie and turned around and sighed, "Two days in a row, how luck am I?" The brunette vampire sped towards her but was quickly stopped when she began gasping for air. Bonnie watched as Kenzi sat down on the couch and smiled, "The sensation of drowning, not being able to breathe. That's just painful am I right?"

Katherine grabbed her neck as water began to pour out. She quickly was released and began coughing, trying to regain her breath. "Why are you here?"

"For a visit." She smirked. Raising her hand up she sent Katherine against the wall where she held Bonnie previously.

"Bonnie what's something that can hurt a vampire other than vervain or a stake?" Kenzi asked.

"Fire." She nodded and walked towards Katherine, who struggled to move. "Why are you here, Katerina?"

"For Stefan." Kenzi applied her hand to the doppelganger's neck, Bonnie watched as her neck began sizzling as she grunted.

"I will ask you again, Why are you here?"

"I wouldn't piss me off. I know your little secret."

Kenzi eyed Katherine carefully as she released her spell that caused Katherine to become immobilized. "A child born of magic. There were rumors of it but they were all dead ends. But you, you are living proof. One of the rarest kinds of witches and a vampire got together and created you. But the most crazy thing was when I found you, I found out that not only were you in arms reach from me but you are Damon's child. I could have you in an instance, if I wanted to. Do you know how much you are worth?" Stefan quickly opened the doors and looked at Katherine.

"Leave her alone, Katherine." Stefan stood there eyeing the situation.

"Stefan, let's go for a walk." She walked away and waved at the two witches. Kenzi watch her leave but stayed quiet, she knew with Katherine knowing she was in deep shit. "What did she mean by that?" Bonnie walked up to her with curiosity.

Kenzi exhaled and turn to the witch, as she continued, "How were you able to hurt her? I couldn't."

She walked closer towards the Bonnie and spoke in a low voice, "Because I am stronger than you. You may think being a Bennett means something, that you are powerful. You may think you are invincible but you are not."

Bonnie's lip tightened as she spoke, "You think your little parlor tricks may work but as you can see they don't on older vampires. I may not be your biggest fan but I won't allow you to get yourself killed. You may hate vampires but being a Bennett you will always be surrounded by them. I respect you, the way sacrifice your welfare for a friend and I understand your loyalty but, you need to learn your power before you start using them."

Bonnie stared at Kenzi in confusion as to what she was saying, "I thought you hated me after last night, with Damon and Stefan..."

"I did, but that isn't going to help us. Something big is coming. I can feel it and we need to stick together, that's what witches do. I hope you give me the trust I am giving you. Everything you heard today from Katherine stays with you, only a few know."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. The raven haired girl walked towards the patio to leave. She felt Bonnie's eyes on her as she was leaving, she turned the corner and turned to the teen before she left. "And Bonnie."

"Yes?" She asked trying to cover her emotion.

"If you ever need help, with your magic, you know where to find me." She smiled and left before Bonnie could respond.

"Please tell me something interesting, I'm so bored." Kenzi said as she hooked her arm with Jeremy. After she talked to Bonnie she walked outside to hoping to find Damon or Stefan to leave and of course neither were in sight. Finally she saw the brunette walking on the porch and she quickly ran to him.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled down at her.

"Well, my uncle thought it would be great to ditch me so I could make friends." He laughed as she dramatically rolled her eyes. "Oh! Champagne!" She quickly grabbed one off the tray and looked up at him.

"So what's your plans for today, gigantor?"

"Gigantor?" He asked her. She sipped her drink and nodded, "You needed a nickname. So plans?"

Grabbing her drink he took a sip, "We can go to the grill?" Snatching her drink back she gave him a cold look, "I'm down." She downed the rest of her drink and quickly shoved a glass into a random person's hand. She covered her laugh as the person looked around to find who did it. They walked arm and arm in silence until they found Jenna with Elena.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Elena asked as she saw the two teens.

"We are going to the grill." Jeremy said as he smiled at his sister. Kenzi looked at the two and assumed they were back on good terms. "It's about time you guys made up." Jenna said as she left the people she was talking to.

"Tell me about it, they were basically Damon and Stefan."

* * *

"So are you going to explain why the hell you turned into a cat yesterday?" Jeremy asked as he sat on his bed. After the grill the two decided to go back to his house and finally talk. She was looking around his room, snooping as usual. She opened up a sketch pad and ignored his question, "Ooh, these are pretty good." She said as she flipped through the pages.

She was trying to stall the conversation, she hated going through the whole story and the four million questions. He sensed her deflecting his question and grabbed the sketch pad from her hands. Huffing she sat down on the bed and faced him as he sat down in front of her. "All witches come from a a line of other witches, a family lineage." She began.

"There are two groups of witches, the ones who can possess magic like Bonnie. They channel their power mainly. Then there's another group that is born of magic, which is like me. We have magic inside of us, we don't need to channel or have a talisman or spells most of the time. The only issue is we are seen as too powerful, we were hunted and killed by other supernatural; we are basically a dying breed." He looked at her with interest as she continued on.

"Just like any other supernaturals we have our weaknesses too, Calamus root blocks our power, that's the crap Isobel trapped me with. Then we have our.. I guess curse you can say. My gift is I can shape shift into a cat but my curse is, I have nine lives."

"Does every witch have a gift?" He asked as he watched her cross her legs in a pretzel form.

"For our kind, yes. For Bonnie's it's rare, but her line in specific does; She is very good at spells. I mean I have met a Bennett in the past and watching them write a spell was like Mozart composing music."

"Now, the reason why I am so secretive isn't mainly because my lineage, I could easily lie about it and pretend to have the same amount of energy as Bonnie. I am a Vampire-Witch hybrid. What that means in the future, I have no clue because it's unheard of. But apparently it makes me really special and I can dig that; That's why my father hid me."

He was silent, trying to absorb everything. She knew it was a lot to take in, it was a lot for her to take in but she was glad he wasn't asking 5 million questions, like Stefan did when he found out.

He finally broke the silence, "What about you? How did your parents meet? Did Damon know..." He trailed off.

She smiled at him and began again, "My dad didn't know, he didn't even believe her at first. It wasn't until her family disowned her because they knew I was different, that he considered it. I was born in 1947 in the Soviet Union."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. She chuckled, "Botox got nothin' on me." She said laughingly as she flipped her hair.

"What was she like- Your mother?"

She looked down and played with her fingers and stayed silent. "She..Uh- was just.. You know what?" She quickly changed the topic, "We are going to do some really lame pranks. You have a pizza delivery menu?"

He saw how hard the topic of her mother was and went along with it, to which she was grateful for. "For what?" He asked her quizzically knowing she wasn't up to know good.

"Just go and you'll see. If you keep asking 4 gazillion questions and I may think your Stefan!" He imitated a brooding Stefan as she slapped his shoulders. He got off the bed to get the menu. She got up and walked over to his sketch pad; Opening it up she smiled at the drawing he did of his parents. So vivid and detailed, they looked so lively. You could see the personality in their eyes as they embraced each other.

**Flashback**

_It was 1963, the harsh winds caused the walls of the house to creak. Another harsh winter in Russia, the snow covered the countryside. The house was lit with candles after the electricity went out; Irina sat by the fire wrapped in a blanket. She was old with age, her curse in full affect. A sixteen year old Kenzi walked towards her mother with a mug. Handing the mug of tea to her mother, she watched as her mother smiled softly as she grabbed the mug._

_Kenzi sat alongside her mother and stayed quiet as her mother watched the flames dance. Irina's beautiful brown hair dulled, shaping her aging face and lifeless eyes. She knew her time was nearing. Grabbing her mother's hand, she looked into her eyes. Old and wise met young and naive in that moment._

_"Your dying." The raven haired girl said softly with a sorrow filled voice. _

_"As you grow, I fade. It is my curse but it is a blessing because I know you will go far." Kenzi choked on her tears, her mother wrapping her in a warm embrace, she sobbed._

_"I don't want you to go. I don't know what to do without you." Hushing her child, she touched the necklace that Kenzi wore._

_"Cherish your lives. Live them to the fullest. I have lived mine and now it's time for you to do the same. I will always be watching."_

_Kenzi sat up and looked as her mother laid down and smiled. She held her child's hand and gleamed into her eyes seeing her future. She saw her daughter, the warrior, the fearless, the enchantress. Kenzi felt her mother's grip weaken, "I love you, mama." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and fall to the ground._

_She knew her mother was gone, she felt apart of herself dying along with her. She sat for hours, looking at her lovely porcelain skin, she stayed quiet. Eventually she stood up and blew out the candles, hoping she would fill her mother's hope. _

**End of Flashback**

Kenzi touched her necklace, trying to compose herself. She heard Jeremy walk into there room and close the door, she wiped her tears away. Jeremy was rambling about his uncle being downstairs as she stared out the window. "Hey you okay?"

Inhaling she turned around, the brunette saw her slightly redden nose and watery eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her, she tensed but soon relaxed in the embrace. She could hear his heart beat and he inhaled her lavender scented hair. "Are you okay, Kenz?" He asked softly, she nodded into his chest. She broke the hug and saw his soft eyes look down on hers.

"You just had me wait and I got bored to tears." She tried to joke causing him to chuckle lightly. He put his hand to her cheek and leaned down towards her, in order to be eye level. "You can talk to me if you want, you know that."

She grabbed the pizza menu out of his hands, and smiled. "So order a pie of pizza, anything you want. My treat."

"I thought we were doing a prank?" She began walking out and turned, "I can't prank on an empty stomach, I could like collapse or something. So go and I'll be right back." She walked down the stairs to get a glass of water, she heard Elena talking to someone. She groaned hoping it wasn't Stefan because them two in a bedroom probably will lead to her Jeremy having to listen to them getting it on all night.

She walked up the stairs and stopped to not hear Elena and Stefan but Elena and Damon. She head a kissing noise and then Elena talking.

"Damon don't. What's wrong with you?!"

"Don't lie about this."

"Stop it. You're better than this, come on."

Kenzi quietly and slowly began up the stairs trying to listen in.

"That's where you're wrong."

She heard Elena plead once again, "No, no, no, Damon! I care about you, listen to me, I care about you. But it will always be Stefan."

She heard Jeremy walk in, Kenzi was at the top of the stairs and made her way to Elena's room trying to figure out what was going on. "Elena, what's going on?"

"Nothing Jeremy. It's okay. Just- go back to your room."

"No it's not okay, Elena." She heard her father say. "He want's to be a vampire."

"No, Damon, stop it!"

Kenzi's eyes widened and ran down the hall to Elena's room. Kenzi stood there fear filling up as her father had her hand around his neck, "You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you the cared just goes away!" He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" She said but he continued over her voice and Elena's pleads, "All you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" He snapped Jeremy's neck. Elena screamed and went down on the grounded next to Jeremy's lifeless body.

He walked backwards seeing Elena crying over her brother, he let his anger get the better of him, he knew it. He instantly regretted it, seeing her broken but nothing compared to when he turned around. Kenzi stood there with broken glass around her feet, water puddled on the floor. She looked up at him in pure fear, she had seen him kill before but nothing like this.

He always tried to hide that side of him, but it was too late she saw how ruthless he could be. "Mackenzie.." He said breathlessly as he tried to touch her. She coward back in fear and ran into Jeremy's room, slamming the door behind him. He heard her ragged breathing and quickly left, not knowing what to do.

Frantically she dialed her uncle's number, after the third ring he picked up.

"Hey Kenz wh-"

"Uncle Stefan.." She cried into the phone.

"What happened? Kenzi what happ-"

"He's gone. He's not my father. He- he did this to him, to Elena." She kept rambling.

"I will be right there just relax." He hung up before she could reply.

She walked over to Elena's room and stood there as she rubbed his ring and held him.

"He's not dead. The ring- he's gonna wake up." Kenzi didn't understand what she meant. All she could do was run over to Elena and hug her. She was silent, she couldn't cry; She was in shock.

Stefan came in, to see Kenzi holding a crying Elena. "Uncle Stefan." Was all she said she let go of Elena and dragged him towards Jeremy. Elena sat on the floor, holding Jeremy talking about Damon. The raven haired girl went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, running the cool water she wet her cheeks.

She heard Jeremy gasp, she bowed her head down in relief as she leaned against the sink.

"Is he okay? Is he-" She heard Elena stutter as Stefan confirmed he was.

"Damon killed me,Damon killed me." Jeremy said in a rush with adrenaline. Elena hushed him as she held him closely, Stefan turned to see his neice staring with cold eyes. "Kenzi.."

Elena turned along with Jeremy to see Kenzi breathing heavily with rage. Stefan slowly approached knowing she was blind with rage and letting her powers kick in, "Kenzi, you need to breathe. Relax, don't be like Damon and let your rage get to you."

"You saw what he did, don't go out for revenge."

"This was Katherine." She said in a cold voice. Stefan nodded and spoke softly, "I know. We'll get her soon, I promise." She looked up at him softly, he pulled her into a hug, whispering softly as she was nodding.

"Can she stay with you? I don't think her seeing, Damon will help." Elena and Jeremy stood up. Elena was holding Jeremy's hand and nodded. He broke the embrace and smiled softly. Elena and him went down stairs, leaving Jeremy with Kenzi. She was zoned out, trying to control her emotions. She felt two arms wrap around her waist.

He sighed into her hair, "I've never seen him like this." He stayed quiet, he has seen Damon like this before. Ruthless and impulsive but he knew he wasn't like that in front of Kenzi. "I'm scared of him." She said numbly, he looked in her eyes. He knew she was, and he wasn't so far from the same thing too. He maybe angry but, he was more scared of him than anything, just like the small raven haired girl in his arms.

* * *

_**So we got some of Kenzi's back story as well as Damon showing his true evil self to her. Jeremy and Kenzi begin to form a stronger friendship while Elena and Damon's ends. Bonnie and Kenzi will have a very complicated relationship as you can tell. While Kenzi hates Bonnie for what she did, she learned to let go just like she let go of what John did. Now the question is, will she let go of what Damon did?  
**_

_**What will happen when they all find Caroline vamping it out? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**_


End file.
